Origins
by chalupahoopla
Summary: Hiro is the headstrong son of a wealthy Fire Nation merchant in the former Fire Nation colonies who takes notice of Meiling, an earthbending maid employed in the family mansion. This tale of how Mako and Bolin's parents met and conquered the obstacles that stood in their way, despite the uncertainty of their future. OCxOC. T for safety.
1. Pillowcases

**DISCLAIMER: I actually do own the most of the characters because they are original, but the world they live in do not own. Props where props are due i.e. Michael and Bryan and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

"Now, Meiling, I know this is your first day here and you have already completed most of your training, but we need to go over some ground rules." Miss Chun slammed down her hand on her desk for emphasis, "Number one, you are never aloud to speak directly or conversationally to any member of the Hamara family or their guests unless spoken to.

Secondly, you must always obey your orders from either myself or Mister Wei. If we see that you are continuously slacking off, you will suffer the consequences. And thirdly, and this especially applies to you, earthbending is strictly prohibited in the house or on the grounds. Any evidence of such actions will be followed by immediate dismissal. Is that understood?"

Meiling let out a little sigh, but promptly responded with a somewhat defeated, "I understand , Miss Chun." She shifted uncomfortably in her chair in the head housekeeper's study.

"Good," barked Miss Chun. She always liked to act more like a general than a housekeeper. "And please try to remember, that you are working for one of the most esteemed families in the former Earth Kingdom. So be grateful for your good fortune. Now, off you go. If you have any questions, ask one of the staff." Miss Chun shooed Meiling out of the study and Meiling went back down to the servants quarters in the lower part of the basement.

"'You should be grateful for your good fortune'" Meiling said mockingly under her breath. "Yeah, how can anyone be grateful for slavery?" In a sense, Miss Chun was right. This was a highly coveted position and one of the best jobs in town, especially for Meiling . Not many people wanted to hire earthbenders, unless it was in the mines or in the quarries.

As much as everyone would like to think that the world was better since Avatar Aang united the four nations, there was still much animosity between the four nations, especially in the former Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom. It was in the former colonies that old Fire Nation families, like the Hamara, still ruled only not under the Fire Nation flag. The world was still shattered, in more ways than could be helped. As much as Meiling hated working as a maid in the Hamara house, she needed the money and the work was better and safer than the quarries.

Meiling straightened out her uniform in front of a old, cloudy mirror and tucked a stray, wavy lock under her cap. She would get it if Miss Chun caught her like that. She could see from the little window below the ceiling that the sun would be up within the hour, which meant that she was already behind on her schedule. First up, stalking fireplaces, followed by some general tidying of the drawing rooms and the library. The house was enormous, but she was only one maid of two that the house employed.

The second maid was Emi, a far more experienced maid, ten years her senior, who had been working in the house for almost fifteen years, since she started off as a scullery maid at fifteen. She had only known Emi for a week or so, but she felt as though she had known her for years. She seemed strict on the outside and was diligent when it came to work, but she also seemed like the kind of person who would always look out for you when it came down to it.

Meiling was fluffing a pillow off of a couch, when she glanced out the window again. The sun had already risen which meant she was late. She quickly grabbed the firewood pail and rushed down the servant stairs down to the kitchen. Emi had already prepared the morning tea trays and gave Meiling an irritated glance.

"Meiling, I know this is your first day, but you have to be down here right before the sun comes up to help me with the trays. They have to be there before any of the family wakes up, even if they never touch the trays. Now you grab one tray and Mister Wei will grab the third. And follow me." They climbed back up the cramped servant stairs all the way up to the second floor. Meiling nervously tried to balance her tray and not drop the undoubtedly expensive porcelain tea set. Who knew a life of servitude could be so difficult? Sure, she could lift a boulder the size of a cow, but she couldn't even balance a tray? She prayed to the spirits she would get better.

They reached the top and Emi turned her head to her and whispered, "Alright. Mister Wei is bringing his tray to Master Makoto and I will bring mine to Master and Mistress Hamara at the end of the hall. You are to bring your to Master Takahiro. He is in the chamber just to the right of the servants entrance. Now do you remember what to do?"

Meiling gave Emi a curt nod and they both went to their separate destinations. She balanced the tray carefully on one hand and opened the door. The room inside was shadowy and she could barely see a thing. Her foot caught on something on the floor, but luckily she regained her balance without spilling a drop. She finally made her way over to the bedside table by the light of the hallway and set the tray down with a slight clinking of the cup against the saucer. She could still barely see in front of her hands and all she could hear was a soft snore coming from the bed next to her. Turning to the window, Meiling cast open the heavy drapes to let in the sunlight coming directly from the East, but was startled by a lethargic moan from the bed.

"Uh- Good morning, Master Takahiro." She glanced around to the now fully lit room to see a young man tangled in the sheets of his bed with a pillow pulled over his head. Ashamedly, Meiling blushed a little. To be honest, it was not how she imagined her first meeting with the youngest of the two sons of the Hamara family.

"I hope you slept well, sir, " she said, pouring the tea, to which she was met with a sleepy grunt. On her way out, she picked up some crumpled garments off the floor, most likely the culprits that had tripped her only a few minutes ago, and neatly placed them on a chair in front of the large, ornate wardrobe. Filled to the brim with expensive, fancy clothes, no doubt, Meiling thought in disgust. She had lived her whole life having to fight for what she had and people like the ones she worked for just had everything handed to them, including tea in bed on a silver tray, which she had to serve. With a forced smile she knew he would never see, she asked, "Would you be needing anything else before I go, sir?"

"Yeah," came a muffled voice from underneath the pillow, "Close those drapes." Meiling stifled a growl and crossed back over the room and forcefully closed the drapes again as instructed. "I thought I told you I don't like it when you do that, Emi."

Meiling rolled her eyes, not that he would notice. Putting on her most polite voice she said, "Yes, sir. My apologies." And with that, she bowed her head and hurried out of the room and down the servant's stairs where she was met by Emi, who graced her with a smirk.

"How'd you like Master Takahiro? He's a real charmer in the morning, isn't he?" Emi joked as she folded some linen.

"I daresay," Meiling said, fanning herself with her hand, "What a gentleman, as I have ever met!" They both let out a hearty laugh and Meiling decided at once that she was going to enjoy working alongside Emi.

"Okay, now I need you to go upstairs and help Mister Wei set the table. Usually, as the butler, he attends to the family during meals, but I want you to go upstairs and learn how things are done anyway, just in case. Afterwards, he and I will go upstairs and assist in dressing the Master and the Mistress. Meanwhile, I want you to ready the bed linens for when we make the beds while they eat breakfast.

Meiling did as she was told and went upstairs to observe Mister Wei prepare the table for breakfast. The aromas from the kitchen drifted up the stairs and as she made her way back

down, the smell of sizzling pork and freshly baking bread quickly hit her like a wave, more delicious smelling than anything she had smelt before. She passed Emi on her way down and made her way to the linen store room, which was lay at the bottom of the stairs situated between the servants dining hall and the kitchen.

Calculating the amount of towels and sheets that would be needed for the rooms, Meiling started to gather the resources she required. The last thing she needed were some pillow cases. She looked on every shelf, under every stack of sheets, until she saw their golden embroidery peeking off of the utmost highest shelf. With a frustrated sigh, she put her hand on her hip and began to assess the situation. If only I could earthbend my way up there, Meiling thought, it would be so much quicker and easier than trying to look for a stool. She looked cautiously around her and surveyed outside the linen closet.

There was no one in sight. Mister Wei and Emi were upstairs and no doubt Miss Chun was in the kitchen overseeing breakfast. She smiled to herself, thinking of how she was already breaking the rules. Meiling went to the shelves and with one last glance over her shoulder, she bended two of the tiles up under her feet and used them as stilts to elevate her to the pillowcases. She flipped through the cases and picked out the ones she needed.

"Good thinking," she heard a voice say behind her. She spun around to see a young man standing with his arms folded, leaning in the doorway. Meiling let out a startled gasp and lost her balance, sending the pillowcases flying. But instead of falling to the ground like she had expected, she was caught by a pair of strong arms.

"That was close!" he said, letting out a little laugh, but her wide eyes told him she wasn't in the mood to laugh. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He let her down and she scrambled back into the corner of the closet.

"Oh my goodness," she said as she could feel her cheeks growing two shades redder. She leveled the tiles, as if he wouldn't notice, and frantically tried to pick up the pillowcases strewn across the room. "I am so sorry. I am going to get it now." She couldn't meet his eye.

"Oh, no," he said with an amused expression, "Don't worry about it. I swear I won't tell a soul." He started to help her pick up the pillowcases and let out a little chuckle, "You are the new maid, right? I'm afraid I was a little rude to you this morning."

Meiling couldn't help but let out a little gasp, almost dropping the pillowcases she had just picked up. "You're Master Takahiro?" She was even more humiliated.

"Ha, yes. But you can just call me Hiro." Meiling blushed. She really had no idea. He certainly wasn't dressed like a member of an elite, aristocratic family. He was wearing a simple pair of breeches, darned in a few places and the shirt was old and far too big for his tall, lean physique.

"Um-" Meiling stuttered, "If you don't mind me asking, but what brings you down to the basement, Master Hiro?"

He handed her the pillowcases he had just picked up, putting on a face like he had just been caught stealing sweets from the cabinet. "Please, just Hiro," he ruffled his mussed dark hair, "Well, I like to get up early to ride Feng." He flashed her a smile, "He's my eel hound. Cook usually gives me something before I go out. And then I saw you. You should show me some more earthbending moves sometime. I know I'm a firebender, but you can really learn how to improve your own style by observing others."

"You really mean that?" Meiling asked eagerly "But we are not allowed to earthbend." she said looking down at the floor.

"Hey," Hiro said, trying to catch her eyes again, "I am not like my parents and I never follow their dumb rules. We can find a way. And besides, how often does a guy have a pretty earthbending maid bringing his tea every morning? Anyway, gotta go. Nice to meet you... uh..."

"Meiling."

"Meiling." He smiled one last time and left, leaving her utterly dumbfounded with an armful of pillowcases.


	2. Sardines

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world I write in.**

**A/N: So, I keep seeing fan art with Mako and Bolin and their parents and I can't resist a minor squee. I'm so glad people are thinking about this besides me. Hope you like the new chapter! Hooray for changing POVs!**

* * *

Hiro was startled awake when he heard his bedroom door open. Like always, he buried his head under his pillow, reluctant to wake up.

"Morning, Hiro." Meiling said loudly. Hiro moaned in response. He could actually feel the smug smile on her face. "Come on, Hiro wake up." The china rattled on the tray as she placed it on the bedside table.

"No!" He shouted from underneath the pillow. His bed started to quake as Meiling bended the tiles below the posts. "You're the worst," he grumbled back.

"You know adore me." Meiling snickered. "Now get up or I will open up the drapes."

"Alright!" He sat up in his bed, hair sticking up in all different directions and his eyes were still heavy with sleep.

Meiling hid a smile behind her hand. "It's moments like these that make me love my job." She stooped down and picked up a one of his riding shirts off the ground and tossed it into his face. "Get dressed. I'll have breakfast ready for you when you come down." And with that, she closed the door behind her as she left him to get dressed.

Hiro rubbed his eyes and lazily tugged his shirt on. With eyes half closed, he fumbled around in the dimness of his room for a pair of riding breeches. Then he remembered that Meiling always put them on the chair near his half empty wardrobe. He didn't know why his parents insisted on keeping that thing in his room. It was ridiculously ornate and it took up too much space. They said it was an old wedding present of his great great grandparents or something. After slipping into his pants he went over to the window to slide the drapes over just a little, so there would be enough light for him to shave by. He went over the washbasin and stirred his fingers through the water to heat it up. He lathered soap on his face, skillfully moving the razor over his jaw and down his neck. The razor had been a gift from his brother on the first birthday after he had begun shaving. On the blade were carved the words, "Don't miss." He still laughed whenever he read it sometimes.

His stomach grumbled, reminding him that it was time to go. He wiped the remainder of the suds off his chin, throwing the towel on the floor. That would show Meiling, he thought. He knew he was forbidden to use the servant's stairs, but he always did anyway. Meiling met him at the last turn of the stairs until the bottom with a two wrapped parcels.

"What's for breakfast this time?" He said, licking his lips and eyeing the mystery food. Ever since Meiling found out about his on the go breakfasts, his meals that used to be just a piece of bread and some pickled eggs were now turning into delicious courses.

Meiling pursed her lips in a content smile. "It's a secret. And besides, if I tell you, you might not want to eat it. Now, there's a treat inside for Feng, so don't get your food mixed up!"

Hiro sniffed the smaller parcel and the smell of pungent sardines wafted out. He pinched his nose in fake disgust. "Well, you don't have to worry about that."

Meiling rolled her eyes, "You better get going or else Feng will go without you."

Hiro gave a small chuckle and as he started for the door he turned his head back. "Oh and Meiling?"

"Hmm?"

"What I said this morning... you're not the worst. You're the best."

"Oh, be quiet and go already. I have work to do."

Hiro smiled to himself as he left out the servant's entrance and climbed the hill to the stables, to saddle Feng. As soon as he entered the stable he heard an excited yelp coming from Feng's oversized stall. The great eel hound was just as eager for his morning rides, as was his master.

"Hey, boy!" Hiro said in his affectionate voice he used to greet Feng with. "Look what Meiling packed for you!" Hiro unwrapped the smaller squishy parcel as Feng impatiently sniffed around his hand, searching for his treat. "Hold up a minute, boy!" He tossed the slimy fish up in the air and the large beast reared its diamond shaped head and caught the small fish in an audible snap of his jaws. Sardines were his favorite, a nice break from the seaweed and fish guts he usually consumed.

Hiro ran his hand down the length of Feng's scaly, dark green body. "Down, Feng" and the eel hound lowered its body so Hiro could fasten the saddle on and climb up. Putting his breakfast in the saddlebag, he gave a low whistle from between his teeth and they were off. Hiro always loved firebending; it was like nothing else and he couldn't imagine life without it, but riding Feng was something else. When he rode, it was like he became one with the magnificent beast and together they hovered above the ground and cut through the ocean. In a way, Feng was his best friend. Hiro had raised him from a pup and the connection between them was unbreakable.

Pulling the reins, Hiro steered Feng towards the beach, the beast excitedly tearing up the terrain behind them in acknowledgement of the destination. They ran across the coast, skipping the waves as they came closer up to the slope of the cliffs the surrounded the cove. Hiro made a lower click with his tongue and Feng stooped down so Hiro could dismount. Grabbing his breakfast out of the bag, Hiro scaled the large boulders at the base of the cliffs, making sure he was high enough to avoid the majority of the spray of the waves as they hit the rocks. Feng waded into the water, dipping his head in and out and rubbing his scales on the rocks to clean them while Hiro unwrapped his surprise breakfast.

In it were triangular rice cakes, but resting on top of those, was a tiny piece of paper. He unfolded it, reading the delicate script. _If you're reading this, it means you've got the right breakfast. -M. _Hiro smiled and bit into one of the cakes and was surprised to find the middle stuffed with some pork marinated in a sweet, tangy sauce. Meiling must be giving Cook these recipes. His breakfasts certainly didn't taste like the Fire Nation cuisine Cook usually made.

He took in a deep breath of the salt infused air, as he finished his last bite of rice cake. Leaning back on his hands, he watched the sun slowly climb higher into the sky, feeling its energy slowly growing within him. And then, he thought of Meiling. She had only been working in the house a month or so, but Hiro really felt like they were already becoming good friends. She was not like other servants who had worked for his family in the past. She worked hard and did as she did as Mister Wei and Miss Chen told her, but with Hiro, she was a whole different person.

She didn't blush nearly as much anymore and she treated him like an actual person and not like a title to a noble name. Meiling was basically the only friend he had outside of Feng and Makoto. Not to mention she was a great earthbender. Or at least, by the little he had seen her do already. He closed his eyes, leaning further back and taking in the rays of the sun on his skin. His thoughts faded and he drifted to sleep to the rhythm of the waves.

He was awakened by the sound of a small whimper. He opened his eyes to see Feng's face silhouetted by the sun. The giant eel hound's thick tongue licked Hiro's cheek, urging him to get up. "Oh no," Hiro muttered, "How long have I been asleep?" He looked to the sky. Noon. "Spirits," he cursed under his breath, "I'm going to be late for midday sparring." Feng jumped down a few rocks and Hiro leaped onto his back. With a couple clicks, Feng sped into motion back home.

Hiro went straight to the training courtyard in the back of the estate, where Makoto sat on a bench wrapping his fists. "Bro, where have you been? You're late." Makoto said as he stood up and folded his arms.

Hiro winced. "I know, I'm sorry. I kinda- fell asleep on the beach." He dismantled Feng, and eel hound sat contently on the side of the courtyard.

Makoto rolled his eyes. "You're pathetic. You take Feng out every morning, but instead of riding you just go right back to bed."

"I said I was sorry! I have to go get changed. These breeches aren't very flexible, you know."

"Okay, well hurry up. We want to at least start practice while the sun is still high in the sky." Makoto sat back down, to fiddle with his hand wrappings some more.

Hiro, rushed up the stairs of the veranda, which overlooked the training courtyard, and into the house through the library entrance, tracking in sand that had been caked on his riding boots. He rushed up the grand marble stairs and into his room to change into some training pants and a sleeveless shirt.

When he went back downstairs Meiling was in the library with a broom, sweeping up the sand he had brought in. She looked up at him and put a hand on her hip, gesturing to the floor. Hiro held up his hands defensively, "Sorry, I was in a rush!"

Meiling side and shook her head and continued sweeping. "How did you like your breakfast?" She said softly in case anyone was listening.

"It gets better everyday." He smiled, "Oh, and Feng loved his too."

Meiling allowed herself a proud smile. "You better get back out there. Master Makoto is starting to look like a stick of dynamite with a short fuse."

"Don't worry about him. He always looks like that." Meiling giggled at this. "Um, Meiling?" Hiro asked looking at her.

"Yes, Hiro?" She answered, halting her sweeping as she looked up at.

"When is your next day off?" Hiro blurted.

"Oh." Her eyes widened and she looked down at the floor and resumed sweeping furiously. "Well- I-"

"No! Not like that! I mean, at least I don't think so?" Hiro stumbled, scratching the back of his head like he always did when he was at a loss for words, "What I'm trying to say is remember when we first met, you said you would practice earthbending with me?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, I mean I guess we can do that if you still want to." Color rose to Meiling's cheeks.

"More than anything!" Hiro said, a little too excitedly. "I mean, it'll be more fun than practicing with my brother everyday." He gave a shrug.

Meiling fold her arms with the broomstick folded between them. "Gee, thanks."

"Hiro!" Makoto shouted from behind them in the library entrance.

Meiling instantly reddened and curtsied with a soft, "Master Makoto."

Makoto nodded in acknowledgement and cocked his head towards the courtyard. "Come on, Hiro," he said sternly. Hiro sighed and on his way out, looked back out at Meiling, but her figure had already disappeared from the library.

Hiro quickly wrapped his fists as his brother had done and they began. Sparring was a mixture of hand-to-hand combat and firebending that he and his brother had recently been developing. Back in forth, roundhouse fire kicks, fire daggers, axe kicks, blocking. They never really hurt each other during practice, but the danger always felt real. The summer sun continued its path in the sky, only feeding and intensifying their firebending. Makoto was only slightly the better fighter, but he spent more time practicing, especially when they were little and they had firebending teachers imported from the Capital. Hiro much more preferred riding Feng to endless drills and sets.

The vigorous fighting style took its toll and soon the sun's position as well as their bodies told them their practice had gone well into the afternoon. Panting and soaked in sweat, Makoto and Hiro retired to some chairs on the veranda, stretching out their overworked limbs. Hiro could only wonder why he was always so tired in the morning. They were far too out of breath for talking, so they just sat there, grateful for any benevolent clouds that would shield them from the sun, if only for a moment.

They heard the click of the door behind them. Emi emerged from the library toting a tray of chilled hibiscus tea and fruit. The boys ignored the fruit and went straight for the tea, letting the honeyed beverage wash down their throats. With the parchedness soothed in their mouths, they found their ability to converse restored.

"I've noticed you've been spending a lot of time with that maid." Drink in hand, Makoto limply rolled his head to face Hiro.

Hiro remained with his head resting on the back of the chair, eyes closed. He took another sip, replying nonchalantly, "You mean Meiling? What of it?"

"Nothing. It's just I don't think it's a good idea to be talking with the staff so much. What if Mother or Father caught you flirting with the maid like I did today..."

Hiro raised his head to look at his brother, "Mother and Father would just have to deal with it." he said sternly, "And her name is Meiling, not "the maid" and she happens to be my friend. She's a person with a voice, you know, not just a uniform."

Makoto tilted his head, "You know I don't mean it that way," he said softly, "and you know I hate the way they sometimes treat the staff."

"Then why don't you want me to talk to Meiling? It's not like they let me talk to anyone else." Hiro returned his gaze back over the courtyard.

"Hey, you always have me, bro." Makoto, put his hand on Hiro's shoulder, offering a slight smile, but Hiro stubbornly avoided his gaze. "I want you to have friends other than me, but just be careful with Meiling. You have to remember that your desire to be friends could be at the expense of her job. Just remember what happened last time."

Hiro didn't respond, but just kept his eyes on the horizon. He took another sip and put his cup on the table, got up and left his brother, going into the house. He ran up the stairs to his room, somewhat thankful that he didn't run into Meiling on the way up. Taking off his dampened shirt, he tossed it on the chair instead of the floor so Meiling didn't have to pick it up. Pulling the heavy drapes together, Hiro flopped on his bed and just stared at the darkened ceiling. _Maybe Makoto is right,_ Hiro thought disappointingly. His brother was almost always right, unfortunately. The last thing Hiro wanted to do was be the reason Meiling lost her living.

He tossed and turned, his body telling him to rest for a little while. He wanted to fall asleep, but all he could think of was her.


	3. Fireworks

**(A/N): This chapter is significantly longer than the first two, but who cares. When you gotta write, you gotta write. Enjoy.**

* * *

Meiling stood outside of the servants back entrance. The sun had barely begun to rise and Hiro was already late. Meiling impatiently blew away stray curl from in front of her eyes. Even though it was summer, the morning was still cool and misty. Meiling pulled her shawl closer around her shoulders, burying her chin in her the dark waves of her hair. Gradually, a dull thudding became louder and a great eel hound came bounding across the corner.

"Feng!" Meiling shouted excitedly. It was the first time she had actually met Hiro's best friend, but it wasn't too hard for her to identify him. Feng sniffed her up and down and nuzzled the bag at her feet. "Oh!" she Meiling said, "How could I forget my favorite giant eel hound's treat?" She slung the bag over her shoulder and rummaged through the deep pouch, pulling out a squishy parcel wrapped in dried seaweed. Feng let out a little yelp and Meiling threw the pouch up in the air and to her amusement, Feng caught it.

"Hey, where are my sardines?" said a voice from atop the saddle. Hiro made a clicking noise and Feng kneeled down so they were almost at eye level.

"Shh! You will wake the whole house." Meiling sniffed and lifted her chin. "You don't get any because you were late." She gave him a sideways glance and she couldn't help but grin. He looked at her with the saddest panda-puppy eyes. "Alright, well I did bring you breakfast, but only because you are incapable of surviving without me!"

"Yes!" Hiro said, triumphantly punching his fist into the air. "But can we leave already?"

"Good idea. Now, be the prissy, rich gentleman I know you are and help me up onto Feng."

"Can't you just tile-bend your way up?" Hiro asked with a sly smile as he hoisted his hands and wiggled his fingers, pretending to bend.

Meiling gave him a blank look. "Ha. Ha."

Hiro laughed and held out his hand to her, "My lady..."

Meiling daintily held out her hand, "Oh my, I don't know if I should be running off with such a strange gentleman, but... oh, spirits, let's just go." She grasped his hand and he hoisted her up onto the saddle, but he didn't let go of her hand and instead wrapped them around his waist, keeping his hand over hers. Meiling felt a little warmth creep onto her cheeks.

He shot a glance over his shoulder and she could see a mischievous half smile spread on the side of his face, "Make sure you don't fall off. It would be such a pain to come back down to the ground to get you once we've started to fly."

Meiling's eyes widened, "Fly? Eel hounds can't fly!"

Hiro gripped the reigns in front of him, "Feng can." he said determined, "You'll see. Hold on!"

Meiling did as advised and snaked her other arm around his waist linking her fingers together and pulling herself closer to his body. With another click and a flick of the reigns, Feng rose to his full height and sprung into motion, making Meiling's stomach leap within her. They race along hill of the backside of the house, past the courtyard. Hiro was right. Feng could fly. The ride was so smooth that Meiling could barely distinguished the moments when Feng's feet clawed at another pace of earth.

"Hiro!" she shouted against wind, "Where are we going?"

He turned his head a little towards her and shouted back, "You never tell me what's for breakfast, so I'm not going to tell you where we are going!"

"Tell me!" Meiling jabbed his side.

"Fine! It's my secret little hideout and one of my favorite places to go. But that's all I'm telling you! I don't want to ruin it."

"Good enough for me." Meiling yelled, hugging herself closer to him. His warm body was like a shield from the wind rushing past her.

They rode on in silence as the sun steadily rose further into the sky, not wanting to keep yelling against the wind. Meiling never got used to the feeling of hovering over the ground. It was exhilarating and unlike anything she had felt before. She was scared and excited all at the same time. Regardless, she still felt like she was completely and undoubtedly safe. Meiling smiled as she thought how much better it was to fly than serve tea at first light.

Meiling frowned, her brows knitted in thought. "Hey, won't they notice we are both missing today?" She had never thought of it before. A nervous feeling began to furrow in the pit of her stomach at the prospect of dismissal. How could she have been so careless?

"So?" Hiro dismissed, unworried.

"Well, it's just that I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea..." Meiling said quietly, almost wishing he wouldn't hear.

"Listen, Meiling." Hiro pulled up on the reigns causing Feng to come to a sharp stop. He clicked his tongue and Feng lowered himself as Hiro slid down from the saddle. Meiling still sat atop the saddle, a little higher than where Hiro stood. He took her hands in his and looked up at her.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, his eyes earnestly searching hers.

"Yes, but-"

"Then trust me when I say that I won't let anything happen to you. You won't lose your job or get in trouble because of me." Hiro squeezed her hand reassuringly.

In that moment, Meiling knew he meant every word. She did trust him. She squeezed his hand back and gave a quick determined nod.

Hiro replied with an impish grin spreading across his face. "Good, because it would have been a waste of your day off to ride all the way back to the house, since we are already here. Come on, let me help you down."

"This is it?" Meiling asked incredulously, looking around, bewildered. The only things around them were trees and a couple of boulders. Certainly not out of the ordinary from what they had seen before.

"Of course not!" Hiro put his hands around her waist and Meiling couldn't help let loose a surprised yip. She put her hands on his shoulders for support as he helped ease her way off the saddle. She smoothed her skirts and adjusted her satchel, a blush lingering on her cheeks. "My secret place is just up the mountain a little more. I thought we would give Feng a break from the incline. Not that he can't manage." Hiro winked.

"I'm not intimidated by mountains. I am an earthbender after all. They're scared of _me._"

Hiro burst out in laughter. "Only you, Meiling, would take on a mountain." Hiro took Feng's reigns and started leading them up a steep, rocky incline.

The three of them climbed for about fifteen minutes. Soon, the trees started to become sparse until finally they opened up like a curtain on a stage. Before them was a vista of the valley and the village sprawled out like a pentapus on the coast. The morning sun behind them cast golden tones and shadows on the different textures of the valley. Meiling knew that the people below them were just beginning to start their day, unaware that there were two above looking down at them. And from that view, everything was beautiful and wonderfully complicated all at the same time. It was unlike anything she had seen before.

"Hiro," she said looking to him, finally able to pull her eyes away from the valley, "Thank you."

"For what?" Hiro said, puzzled.

"I've never been this far outside of the village and I might never be again, but today, you have shown me how to fly." Tears started to cloud her vision. The large village looked like a heart on the coast, its streets like veins rooting it down into the ground.

Hiro stared out at the view and softly slipped his hand into hers. "Flying comes with a price, though. There's always a cage. If it makes you feel better, this is as far as I have been too." Meiling, looked back up at him, his face serious.

"You've never been outside of the village?" Meiling asked.

"I've barely even been inside the village let alone the outside of it. My parents don't exactly agree with Firelord Zuko's politics, so we never go to the Fire Nation. They don't like the Earth Kingdom, so I'm not allowed to go out of the house except to ride Feng." He exhaled, frustration creeping into his voice. "They trap me in their pretty prison on a hill. It's hell."

Meiling didn't know what to say. So they just stood there for a while, hands clasped. Meiling sighed and glanced at him hopefully. "Maybe some breakfast for my little birdie will cheer him up?"

"It had better be good." Hiro nudged her and she nudged him back. Meiling surveyed the area behind her, which she had failed to do so before when she was distracted by the view. The mountain had leveled off, giving way to a clearing.

At the end of the clearing where the mountain resumed its incline, was the entrance to an abandoned mine. The opening was nailed shut, but Meiling could still see in the distance the places where the boards did not cover and the black abyss stared back at her. Meiling shuddered, but did her best to avoid looking at the mine.

"Hm." Meiling said putting her hand on her hips, "We can't have Master Hiro sitting on the floor of a dirty mountain. She rolled up her sleeves and raised a slab of earth followed by two stone stools. She folded her arms, content on her work. "That's better."

"Impressive," Hiro nodded, amused.

"I'm just getting started." Meiling said, "But I'm saving that for later."

They sat down at Meiling's makeshift table as she laid out their breakfast on the parchment they were wrapped in. She had brought steamed bean buns for breakfast, just something simple and light as well as a few hard-boiled eggs and some strips of dried meat. Hiro didn't hesitate and devoured his share with ferocity as if he had never tasted food before. Meiling nibbled at a bean bun as she eyed him, an eyebrow raised.

"Here, you can have my other bean bun." Meiling said cautiously pushing the parchment closer to him.

"Fthanks." Hiro said, muffled by the food he was still chewing on.

"Don't mention it." Meiling giggled.

Hiro swallowed his mouthful of bean bun. "You laugh, but you don't know what your food does to me. This is what Feng must feel like whenever you bring him sardines." He took another bite of bean bun. "Is this what all Earth Kingdom food tastes like? It's so much better than Fire Nation grub."

"I'm not sure what 'Earth Kingdom' food means, but I only make what my mother taught me to make." Meiling frowned, her eyes drawn to the mine entrance, causing a shiver to go down her spine. She tore her gaze from the mine, looking down at her hands.

"Hey," Hiro put down his bun and reached across the table to put his hand on her shoulder. "You keep looking at that mine."

"Do I?" She kept her eyes downcast.

"Yeah. What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just don't like mines. They give me the creeps." She hugged her arms closer to her self and Hiro withdrew his hand from her shoulder.

"Come on, Meiling, you can tell me." He tried to catch her gaze.

Meiling avoided his eyes. She sighed and broke the silence. "My parents were both earthbenders and were made to work in the mines and they died in a mining accident when I was just a teenager." Her voice cracked and her throat tightened, but she continued. "I don't like going near mines. They remind me of how they swallowed everything I loved and left me alone." A tear escaped her eye and she turned her face, hoping Hiro didn't see.

"I'm sorry." Hiro replied in a low voice. "It's not fair, but you aren't alone."

"What?" Meiling asked weakly, wiping her cheek with the heel of her palm."

"Get up and come with me." Hiro said softly getting up and taking her elbow, leading her across the clearing, closer to the menacing jaws of the mine.

"What are you doing? I just told you I don't like mines and now you're going to push me down one?"

"I'm not going to push you down the mine, Meiling." Hiro said shaking his head. "I'm sorry for taking you to this place. If I had known it would cause you so much pain, I would have never done it, but now that we are here I think you need to avenge your parents." He nodded to the mine.

"Hiro, you're not making any sense."

His eyes lit up. "I once met a girl who told me that she could take on a mountain."

Meiling now understood. Solemnly she stood directly in front of the mouth of the mine. The darkness seemed to call to her, the silent voice of the mountain piercing fear into her heart. She raised her hands, fingers spread and ground her feet into the earth, strengthening her stance. Her pulse quickened and pieces of hair fell into face as every muscle in her body strained. The ground began to shake and the mountain moaned. As she began to bring her hands closer to her heart, she could feel the mine collapsing underneath the mountain. What had been the work of earthbenders a long time ago was crushed in a moment. The mine roared thunder, but Meiling just drew her hands in closer together. Large boulders crumbled from the side of the mountain and piled up over the entrance, until soon there was no longer a mine.

Meiling stared blankly at the place where the mine used to be, breathing heavily. It was done. Meiling thought that once it was gone, she would break down, but she didn't. She just stood there; the only sound was the pounding of her heart. Meiling finally looked over to Hiro who stood farther away from the rubble surrounding the mine. His eyes were wide, mouth slightly ajar.

"Told you I was just getting started. That was just a warm up. Ready for some earthbending lessons?" Meiling laughed and really laughed. She felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted from her spirit and shoved on top that mine.

Hiro slowly nodded his head, obviously still in shock.

"Alright, then let's begin." She strolled back to the ridge feeling stronger than ever. Meiling took her long hair, which had become even more wild and unruly than usual after their ride up the mountain and quickly braided it into a more manageable style. She threw her shawl on the rock table and tied up the sides of her long skirt, bearing more of her legs.

Putting her hands on her hips, Meiling cocked her head to the side. "You ready?"

Hiro blinked his eyes and regained his speech, "Yes, ma'am." He stripped his jacket off, throwing it on the table on top of her shawl. His shirt did anything but cover up the toned muscles of his arms and shoulders, tan from training out in the sun most of the summer days. Meiling couldn't help but take a glance.

They moved into the middle of clearing and took their stances across from each other. Meiling ground her feet into the Earth. "Now," she said, "How much earthbending have you actually seen?"

"Like I said before," Hiro said scratching the back of his head, "I really don't get out of the house much. The most I've seen is the earthbending down at the quarries, but that was always at a distance. Believe it or not, you are the only earthbender I really know."

"Well, to start off, earthbending is very, for lack of a better word, grounded. You draw your strength and stability from the earth." Meiling spread her stance. "Once you get an earthbender off her feet, you've taken her strength away. So as an earthbender you always have to act like nothing can do that, like so," She bent earth over her feet, securing her to the ground. "Once you've practice being grounded, you are like the mountain." She pulled up a small boulder from the ground and punched it through the air, whizzing off the cliff. Feng, who had been napping under the shade of a tree, perked up at the sound.

Hiro copied her stance and did what she did, but with fire. His open palm, produced a fanned out, powerful wave of fire.

"Nice," Meiling said, nodding her head in approval, "But earthbending isn't all about power. When you earthbend, you are moving the world and changing it for good. A fire never stays lit forever, water never stays in one form and air is all around, all the time, but earth will remain the way it is until someone decides to change it again." Meiling squatted, punching her hand through the air, creating a column of solid earth several feet high. She walked over to it and ran her hand across the side. "Unless I level this column again, it will stay like this forever. Before I lifted it up, that piece of earth would have remained in the plateau for hundreds of years." Meiling lifted her hands and lowered the column of earth back into the ground.

"Amazing," Hiro mused. He looked like he had never seen earthbending before, even though she was showing him moves a child could learn. She showed him some more basic moves like orbiting rocks around her and creating rock armor.

In return, Hiro showed her some firebending moves. She tried to look impressed, but many of the moves she had seen from the windows in the house while she was working and he was training with Makoto. He could see that she was not overly awestruck.

"And this move, I have been working on, but I haven't quite got it down." He held his hands fist-length apart and concentrated on the space between them. Meiling moved closer to see better, her interest peaked. In between his hands, sparks began to burst into existence.

"Woah," Meiling said. She had never seen that trick before. "It looks like the fireworks the village sets off on the first day of spring."

"It's not fireworks, it's electricity, but it's all I can do for now," Hiro began, putting his hands down. "I only wish I had a lightning teacher. They say that in Republic City, Firelord Zuko has set up a program to teach firebenders how to generate lightning."

"I've heard that in Republic City that the earthbenders know how to bend metal better than they can bend earth!" Meiling said excitedly.

"The world is changing so fast, Meiling." Hiro replied, almost forlorn, "but it's like we are stuck in the past, in this valley where nothing ever changes."

"Republic City doesn't have to be the only place for fancybending."

"What?" Hiro looked puzzled.

"I have an idea. Fireworkbending! I'll need your help, though." Meiling nudged him mischievously. She bent a medium sized boulder out of the ground and instructed him to blast the hottest flames he could manage at it. Hiro did as instructed, still looking even more confused as ever. While he did that, she lifted up a towering wall of earth and punched out a long strip of earth. When she went back over to Hiro, the boulder was glowing orange.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "That's good enough. Now, follow me." Meiling commanded. They went behind the wall and from there Meiling lifted the glowing rock up above the trees. She squeezed the boulder until she heard the cracking of the stone and in one motion of her hands, sent the rock shards flying through the sky and sizzling to the ground, almost like a real firework.

They looked at each other, eyes wide, and then burst into laughter until their stomachs hurt. Hiro wiped a tear from his eye and shook his head, "You never cease to amaze me, Meiling."

"I don't think you should be amazed yet," Meiling began. Hiro raised an eyebrow. "That is, until we've set off at least five more fireworks."

Hiro's lips parted in a smile to match her's and they ran off to create more fireworks. They spent the rest of the afternoon finding different ways to make the rocks explode and dazzle in the dimming sky.

As the sun began to meet the other side of the horizon, Meiling wished she hadn't given Hiro her bean bun or at least thought to pack more food. Her stomach growled at her and she placed her hand over it looking to Hiro, who looked to be feeling the same way. Their day of bending and fireworks had come to an end as their aching limbs and dirty, sweaty clothes indicated.

Hiro whistled to Feng and the eel hound came bounding over, excited to finally be moving after his day of relaxing in the sun. They gathered their bags and climbed onto the saddle. Meiling left their table and stools standing and gave the place where the mine had been one last look over her shoulder as Feng raced down the side of the mountain.

Meiling laced her fingers together around Hiro's waist and wearily rested her head on his hot back, her sun kissed cheeks burning. Miss Chun wouldn't much care for the unsightly redness and the freckles that were sure to follow in the morning. Regardless of the lingering heat of the day, Hiro's body still felt comforting in front of her and Feng ran so fluidly...

"Psst, Meiling, wake up." Hiro whispered to her, gently shaking her knee.

"Hm?" She opened her eyes, looking around her. She must have been asleep the entire ride back for they were back at the house just before the servants entrance was in sight, the sun just barely set in front of them.

"Meiling, we're home, but you have to come in. I can't carry you in."

Meiling was still disoriented from sleep, as she rubbed her eyes. "Right. Of course." She attempted to smooth her wavy hair, which must have come undone on the ride home. Hiro offered her his hand as she slid down from the saddle.

"Meiling?" Hiro said softly, still holding onto her hand even though she had reached the ground.

"Yes?" Meiling said sleepily.

"I just wanted to say I had a really great time. You are an amazing earthbender."

"Thanks, Hiro. You're not too bad yourself."

"I really mean it, Meiling." The corner of Hiro's mouth lifted a little, "Do you think we can do this again another time?" He looked down at her imploringly.

"Another time, Hiro." Meiling smiled back, but was interrupted by a yawn, which reminded her that she had to go back to work the next morning. She let her hand fall out of his, allowing her to smooth her skirt.

"Great. See you in the morning." Hiro flicked his reigns and Feng rounded the corner of the house, headed towards the stables.

Meiling sighed as they disappeared and went down the stairs and into the servant's quarters and down into the bedroom she shared with Emi. She flopped down onto her bed, her face buried in her pillow, exhausted. Emi sat up in the bed adjacent to her bed with a look of disgust on her face. Meiling's entrance had obviously interrupted her reading her favorite book, _Love Amongst the Dragons._

"You look disgusting." Emi said, pinching her nose. "What did you do on your day off?"

"I visited my friend in the village." Meiling said, lifting her head off her pillow, turning to Emi.

"Sure..." Emi said knowingly, "Are you sure you weren't 'rolling around' in the dirt with your sweetheart?"

Meiling gasped in shock, "I don't have a sweetheart!"

"Don't try to deny it, I can see it in your eyes!" Emi teased, pointing a finger at her. "I've read enough romance novels to know."

"Quit it, Emi, I don't have a sweetheart!" She yelled defensively.

"Alright," Emi shrugged, "In any case, you desperately need a bath. I will draw one for you, while you get some supper."

"Thanks." Meiling grumbled, as she got up to go to the kitchen to scarf down a couple slices of bread and cheese.

She then went into the washroom and grateful to be rid of her dust covered clothes as she eased into the unheated water with a sigh. The cool water felt good against her sun burnt skin. She doused her hair and just lay in the water, her face half submerged, as she blew tiny bubbles from her nose. The dirt of the day floated off her as her parched skin rehydrated itself. She lathered the bar of soap over her body, scrubbing the grime off her skin and out of her hair. She got out of the tub, leaving the murky water behind. She toweled herself dry and pulled her nightgown over her, which Emi had left on a hook in the washroom.

When Meiling got back to her room, Emi had already blown out the bedside lamp. Meiling fumbled to her bed and nestled herself under her covers, finally able to lay her head properly on her pillow. Sleep beckoned to her once more, but Hiro's face occupied her mind and the way he looked at her when he said goodbye. He acted like he never wanted to let her hand go and in a way, she never wanted to let go of his hand either. And in the moment before she drifted off to sleep, she smiled to herself and quietly wished that Hiro could be her sweetheart.

* * *

**Is it weird that I ship my own characters so hard? Ugh. I even made them a playlist, like I do with other pairings. It's a good playlist too. If I were an artist, I would draw them fan art. That's it. I need someone to draw some official HiroxMeiling fan art. I will love you forever.**


	4. Costumes

**(A/N): This chapter is much longer than the rest. I'm not even sorry.**

* * *

Hiro sat awkwardly at the dining table for breakfast, Father at the head of the table with Mother at his left hand and Makoto on the right. Hiro sighed as he swirled around the rice porridge and currants in his bowl; he much more preferred Meiling's food, but today his parents specifically ordered him to take breakfast at the table this morning. Silence filled the room with the exception of eating utensils scratching the plates.

Master Hamara cleared his throat, taking the napkin from his lap to wipe his manicured, greying beard. Adjusting robes, he turned to his sons. "Hiro," he said sternly, "You might be wondering why we've asked you to eat with the family this morning, like a civilized person, instead of riding that confounded beast." Master Hamara shot Hiro a dark look and continued, nodding to Mistress Hamara, "Well, your mother and I have decided to send you and your brother to stay with my brother in the Capital."

"That's great!" Makoto shouted, almost jumping out of his seat.

Hiro, however, was not as enthusiastic as his brother. "What are you talking about?" Hiro asked skeptically, folding his arms, "You and Mother hate the Fire Nation. You think they 'abandoned' us, or something."

Master Hamara spread his hands, "I know that in the past, we haven't exactly agreed with Firelord Zuko, but the Fire Nation is still our home. Your mother and I were born there and we want you to learn about your heritage and culture. We want you to see and feel the things we experienced in our youth"

Mistress Hamara nodded and dabbed her mouth with a napkin, "We only want you to embrace being a Fire Nation citizen. You've been confined in this dirty, little Earth village for far too long. You need to go out in the world and, shall we say, socialize?"

"What are you saying?" Hiro sneered.

Mistress Hamara coolly smoothed the hair at her white-winged temples and pursed her lips, "I'm just saying that there is no one here worth meeting. If you are going to be successful in life then you need to make powerful connections."

"I can't believe my ears," Hiro said, his voice slowly rising, "You want us to go to the Fire Nation to get married, don't you?" He stood up suddenly, his chair almost falling down behind him, "And married no doubt to some rich, Fire Nation brat whose father happens to trade in this part of the world."

His parents just sat at the table, hands folded calmly in front of them. "Listen, Hiro," Master Hamara said forcefully while remaining his composure, "You and Makoto will go to the Capital and you make an effort to socialize."

"Come on, Hiro." Makoto said, placing a hand on Hiro's shoulders. "You are always complaining how you don't have any friends. This is your chance to make some."

"Yeah, but I did not want to make them like this. Can't you see they're not giving us freedom? They're playing matchmaker!"

Mistress Hamara pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head, "Why do you always have to be so headstrong, Hiro? Why can't you be more like your brother? We are just trying to do what is best for you."

"More like trying to keep the bloodline 'clean' and the money flowing. Thanks, but no." Hiro threw his napkin on the table and stormed out of the gilded dining room. Hiro was enraged that his parents thought they could pawn him off like some thoroughbred prized animal. Well, he wasn't going along with them.

"Hiro!" Makoto shouted, trotting up beside him, grabbing his shoulder "Where are you going?"

"Upstairs. How can you be alright with this?" Hiro asked accusingly.

"I'm alright with it because I want out of here as much as you do." Makoto said, pointing his finger at him, "You think you are the only one who feels trapped, but think about how I feel. There are so many things I could learn from the firebending masters in the Capital."

"Makoto, you don't need a firebending master. You already are one. You're the best firebender I know."

"That's exactly what I mean. I am the only firebender you know. Listen, once we are there, we can do whatever we want, meet whoever we want. Sure, we might have to attend some parties, but if that's the worst of it, then I'll take it. This is our chance to do something different and it's a chance we might never have again."

Hiro looked down and was silent. He hated how his brother always sounded practical, but he could not help but feel like the entire enterprise would just be trading one cage for another.

Makoto reached out and put his hand on Hiro's shoulder. "Hiro, just promised me you will think about it." Makoto said softly and sincerely, "I want to go to the Capital, but I want to go with you, too."

Hiro looked at his brother, "Alright, Makoto. I will think about it, but just give me some time."

"Don't take too much time."

"What?"

"Father says we leave in a week."

"A week? That's ridiculous!" Hiro exclaimed, "How long would we be gone?"

"We would be staying with Uncle for two, maybe three months." Makoto shrugged.

Hiro's mouth dropped open, "I can't leave Feng that long!"

"Well, what did you expect? We're not going there to grab a bite to eat and leave."

"I guess..." Hiro scratched the back of his head, brows knitted in thought. "I'm going upstairs. I will have my answer by tomorrow."

"Good. No sparring today. I'm going to get started on packing." Makoto said, obviously trying to mask his eagerness.

Hiro rolled his eyes and made his way up the grand staircase and into the washroom he shared with his brother. He turned on the facet of the large tub, running his fingers through the water to test the temperature. The boiler always took forever to heat up, so he filled the bathtub with cold water and ran his hand through the water to heat it up. After taking off his clothes, he lowered himself into the now steaming water with a sigh of content. It was just what he needed after breakfast. His stomach growled; he didn't even manage to get a single spoonful. Maybe Meiling could find me something to eat later, he thought to himself.

Meiling. He wondered what she would think about the whole thing. She would probably tell him that he should go and finally get out of his cage. He smiled to himself. If anyone could take care of Feng, it was her. But who would take care of Meiling?

Hiro took a breath and submerged his entire body, letting the water consume him. He couldn't leave Meiling. She didn't have anybody; she was on her own, kind of like him. She was not just part of the staff, or at least not to him. She was his friend. Maybe even more than that. Hiro's eyes shot open and he rose to the surface gasping for air, apparently under for far too long.

Rubbing his eyes, Hiro rose out of the water and reached for a towel on the shelf. Wrapping it around his waist, he stepped out the tub trailing water behind him as he walked to his bedroom, the air cool and relaxing on his skin. When he entered his room, he was caught off guard by Meiling making his bed. He grasped the knot of his towel and coughed into his fist.

Meiling turned around in the midst of fluffing a pillow, but at the sight of Hiro, her eyes widened and she dropped the pillow. Her face grew a deeper shade of pink and she quickly looked in a different direction.

"Oh- um, that's how we uh- fluff pillows," Meiling stuttered, picking the pillow from the ground, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sure it is." Hiro shot Meiling a sly grin. A part of him thoroughly enjoyed making Meiling uncomfortable.

"Well, then. I think I am done... fluffing pillows, so I will leave you now." Meiling said making her way to the door, obviously trying not to look directly at him while she tried to pass him.

Before she could get to the door, Hiro gently grabbed her arm, "When are you free again?" Hiro asked.

This time she looked at him in the eyes and snorted, "If it was up to Miss Chun, never. However, they gave me the evening off tonight." She squinted her eyes, "But I don't think you will want to practice at night."

"Can I see you anyways? I want to talk to you, that is," Hiro ran his fingers through his hair, sprinkling water everywhere as his hair sprung back, "I mean, if you don't have any plans."

"Please, Hiro. Do I look like the type of person who would have plans?" Meiling looked up at him, a hand on her hip.

"Yes." Hiro said, softly.

"Oh, well, I don't."

They awkwardly stood in the doorway until soft footsteps could be heard coming up the servant's stairs. Meiling let out a gasp, backed into the hallway and putting her hand on his bare chest, shoved him back into the room. As she closed the door, she whispered, "Meet me at the stables right before sunset."

Hiro laughed a little to himself, still looking at the place where Meiling had been. Sunset.

* * *

Hiro tightened the last buckle on Feng, petting the eager eel hound as the finishing touch. Hiro looked out at the setting sun, to see Meiling coming up the hill. Her dark hair was down and she was wearing a simple dark green dress, almost the color of Feng's smooth scales. She waved at him and smiled, jogging up to Feng's stall.

"Hello, Feng," she said cheerfully, throwing a single sardine into Feng's mouth, "Sorry, but we won't be taking you out for a ride today." She scratched the scales underneath his jaw causing Feng to whimper contently.

"Ah, what?" Hiro whined, "I just put his saddle on! Why did you ask to meet here if you didn't want to take Feng?"

Meiling crossed her arms and jutted her chin proudly, "Well if you must know, I don't get to see my favorite eel hound that often," she sniffed, "And I didn't want anyone to see us outside the servants entrance. It's different meeting there in the morning while everyone is still asleep."

"Alright," Hiro growled, "Just let me take his saddle off." He began to unbuckle the straps encircling Feng's limbs. "Where are we going anyway?"

Meiling smiled, her eyes flashing, "We're going to spend a night on the town."

"Meiling, if I didn't know any better, I would say this sounded like a date." Hiro said slyly, lifting the saddle off Feng and putting it on the stall door.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't," Meiling teased, swishing the skirt of her dress impatiently, "But in any case, you said you've never been to the village, which is a shame because this is your hometown. So let's go!"

"By all means, lead the way!" Hiro said, gesturing towards the door with a mock bow. Meiling grabbed his hand and pulled him eagerly down the hill towards the town, her wavy hair flying behind her. The summer night was still warm from the heat of the day, but the moon was already up, despite there still being light in the sky.

As they entered the town on the main street, they were met with the glowing lights of shop windows and the noises of the summer night market. Meiling stopped abruptly and pulled him in an alley. She eyed him up in down and shook her head.

"Mm, mm. No." She said rubbing her chin. "This just won't do."

"What? What's wrong?" Hiro asked, confused.

"What if someone recognizes you? You basically scream 'I am the rich Fire Nation guy that lives in the big mansion on the hill."

"I do not!" Hiro shouted defensively.

"Say no more! I have just the solution." Meiling held out her hand. "Stay here for just a moment."

She ran across the street to a vendor, with whom she talked with for a few minutes. She pointed at a few things, some coins were exchanged and she came back, putting an old wool cabbie hat on his head.

"And for the finishing touch," she announced proudly as she produced a thick red scarf from behind her back. Letting it unravel to the ground, she draped it around his shoulders, hiding some of the fineness of his clothing. "That's better." She said contently, giving him one more look.

Hiro pinched the scarf and adjusted his hat, "Meiling, it's the middle of summer."

"Hey, I'm not the one who decided to dress up like the Prince of the Fire Nation tonight." Meiling said, sticking her tongue out. She was right. Hiro had put on some nicer clothes, as opposed to his usual wardrobe of worn out shirts and patched up trousers.

"You must have spent half a week's wages on me though. You didn't have to do that, Meiling." Hiro said, pulling the hat down further down his forehead.

"Yes, I did. It's a gift, so you're not aloud to give it back. And besides, you're paying for dinner." Meiling winked, linking her arm in his as they went down the road.

The night was warm and it glowed in the light from the shops. The aroma of spices and food filled the air as well as the noises of the market around them. Customers perusing the goods and vendors haggling with the prices; laughing and shouting, dogs barking.

"Is it always this busy at night?" Hiro said loudly to Meiling as they pointed at goods along the way.

"Of course it is." She replied, "It is usually too hot in the day to hold market. The fish would spoil and tempers would rise, so in the summer, they hold it at night."

"I see," Hiro mused when suddenly he was interrupted by a gurgle in the pit of his stomach. "So, where's a good place to eat, anyway?"

Meiling pondered the question for a moment, biting her lower lip. "I know just the place!" She exclaimed, jerking him down the next street, to a little shabby teashop. They entered the shop, which was filled with some quarry workers relaxing with their tea, still covered in dirt from their shifts. Hiro felt like they were looking right into him as if they knew he was the son of their employer, the one who made their lives so miserable.

Meiling eagerly went up to the kitchen counter. "Mama Xia!" She yelled, hands cupped around her mouth.

"Hold on, I'm coming," said a gruff from behind the kitchen door, "It takes a woman my size a little- Meiling!" The voice came from a portly woman in an apron, with greying hair tied up in a tight bun at the nape of her neck. Once she saw Meiling, her eyes lit up and a smile broadened on her face.

Wiping her hands on her apron, Mama Xia waddled around the counter, enveloping Meiling in a suffocating hug. "My baby!" she exclaimed in a shrill voice.

"Mama Xia, let go!" Meiling muffled from underneath the hug.

"Oh, I'm sorry, baby. It's just that you never send me word of how you are doing in that isolated mansion. I don't know why you went there, you seemed to be so happy here!"

Meiling shot her a dark look, "I'm not going to explain my reasons for going there, but I'm here now, so be happy!"

"Okay, I get the idea..." Mama Xia said defeated, but with a grin spread on her plump, red cheeks, "I am happy you are here, finally. But I see you have brought a friend." Mama Xia said slyly eyeing Hiro up in down as he blushed under her discerning eye. "And what might be the name of your handsome friend over here?"

"Oh, um," Meiling coughed into her fist, "This is, uh, Shang. He works up in the mansion as a stable boy."

Hiro recovered his senses and waved, "Uh, yes, I'm Shang. I just moved here, so Meiling was kind enough to show me around the village.

Mama Xia tsked, "Was she now?" glancing sideways at Meiling.

"Mama Xia!" Meiling elbowed her.

Hiro laughed, "It's very nice to meet you Mama Xia." He gave her a deep bow.

Mama Xia let out a low whistle. "Nice to look at and polite? Meiling, you've finally caught yourself a good one!"

Meiling folded her arms, "Mama Xia, if you're going to be like this, then we will eat somewhere else."

Mama Xia held up her hands defensively. "I'll stop, I promise. I can't let my baby starve! I will bring out your favorite." The teashop owner disappeared behind the kitchen door and could be heard barking orders at her cook.

Meiling rolled her eyes. "Let's sit down." She led him over to one of the smaller tables stuffed in the corner of the room. They were sitting so close their knees were touching.

"So Meiling," Hiro said coyly, "'finally caught yourself a good one?' Were there a lot of bad ones before?"

Meiling squinted, "No, Mama Xia likes to exaggerate too much as you can probably tell. The men who come in here aren't the most intelligent guys around, so let's just say I had a lot of senseless oafs as admirers when I worked here." Meiling raised an eyebrow, "Why, are you jealous?"

"No! Why would I be jealous?" Hiro denied quickly, but to be honest, he had been a little jealous, before. For a slight moment, he had pictured in his mind Meiling with some miner who didn't treat her well and he had quickly become defensive at the thought.

"Oh nothing, I'm just pretty good at knowing what jealousy looks like on another man's face." Meiling said, lightly, but all Hiro could picture was that jerk who was causing her trouble. "Aha! There's that look again!" Meiling exclaimed pointing at his face, "I knew it, you are jealous! And of imaginary men! Don't trouble yourself, Hiro. I haven't exactly had a lot of suitors in my life. I'm too busy with work to think about that."

"Oh, right." Hiro said scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I mean, there was this one guy..." Meiling continued.

"Meiling, stop it!" Hiro said his face flushing.

Meiling laughed teasingly, "Okay, Flameo, cool down, I am just messing with you."

"You're just as bad as Mama Xia."

"I've learned from the best," Meiling said tapping her button nose.

Mama Xia busted out of the kitchen door, toting two steaming bowls of jasmine rice, topped with pieces of marinated pork and vegetables skewered on a stick. Hiro couldn't help but eye them greedily as she placed them before them.

"Enjoy!" Mama Xia said proudly as she moved back into the kitchen to yell more at the cook.

Hiro ravenously consumed his the skewered meat, the juicy pork melting in his mouth. After he was regretfully finished with those, he shoveled the rice into his mouth emptying his bowl ferociously. Meiling sat across him with a bemused expression.

"What?" Hiro muffled, rice stuffed in his cheeks.

"Nothing." Meiling said shaking her head, "I just don't think I ever get tired of watching you scarf down food."

Hiro shrugged, "What can I say? I must have a thing for Earth Kingdom food." He dropped his chopsticks with a chink into his emptied bowl and leaned back to pat his stomach.

Meiling giggled and quickly finished up the last of her jasmine rice. She reached over to grab his bowl and her's and motioned him over to the counter where Mama Xia sat polishing teacups, her face red from the kitchen.

Meiling placed the empty bowls on the counter and leaned over to peck a kiss on Mama Xia's plump cheek. "Thank you, Mama Xia. For everything." Meiling said sweetly.

Mama Xia's smiled softly, wrinkles gathering around her tired eyes. "Anything for my baby. You've always been like a daughter to me." Mama Xia smacked the back of Meiling's head.

Meiling winced and rubbed her head. "Hey! What was that for?" she yelled.

"You need to visit your mother more!" Mama Xia said, folding her arms.

Meiling smiled. "Okay, I promise. But for now I have to go."

Mama Xia fondly cupped Meiling's face in her hands. "Be good."

Meiling turned to go and motioned Hiro to follow. Hiro went over to where Mama Xia sat still waving to Meiling and handed her five yuans for the dinner.

Mama Xia pushed the note away. "No charge, on one condition; that you take care of my baby. I can tell she really likes you and I mean that. I've known Meiling for a long time, ever since she was just a tot." Mama Xia wagged a finger at him, "So if you hurt her, you'll have Mama Xia to answer to."

Hiro nodded sharply. "The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt her." Hiro said sincerely.

Mama Xia eyed him skeptically, but finally said, "I believe you."

Hiro jogged up behind Meiling to catch up and they went back into the lively, warm night air. They walked further down the main road, stopping at various shops along the way. The sounds of the ocean slowly became more audible as they drew closer to the other side of the village. The faint noise of the waves of the incoming tide gradually mingled with the slow notes of a street band playing their last songs for the night.

As the music rose as they neared, Hiro took Meiling's hand and pulled her off to the side of the street, in front of the mouth of an alley. He put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him, her eyes widening with surprise.

"What are you doing, Hiro?" Meiling asked.

"Dancing, of course." Hiro winked and guided her hand to his shoulder. "We were taught how to dance, at least. Although, I've only really had my brother as a dance partner." Hiro wrinkled his nose.

Meiling nodded and laughed, as they started swaying slowly to the lethargic rhythm. She rested her head on his chest and for a moment Hiro was almost scared she would be able to hear how fast his heart was beating. He closed his eyes and at that moment he knew he was truly happy. Happier than he thought he could ever be, and if he could be this happy with Meiling, then maybe this village which he had always considered a cage, wouldn't seem much like a cage any longer. Hiro felt Meiling take a deep breath as she lifted her head up to look at him.

"I wish this summer would never end. We could just stay here, dancing in the summer market." Meiling sighed, "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about anyways?" Meiling asked.

Hiro looked at Meiling. Her eyes were full and the color of trees against a distant storm, but most of all they were filled with love as they searched his face. He could see it clearly and he loved her too. He couldn't deny it any longer. "It doesn't matter anymore." Hiro said shakily.

Without hesitation, he lifted her chin and kissed her. Much to Hiro's surprise, Meiling did not draw away, but placed her hands on his face, leaning further into the gentle kiss. No, he couldn't leave her. Not ever.

The end of the song interrupted them and the distant clapping of the bystanders as the band finished for the night. Hiro looked down at Meiling, still feeling the residue of the moment in the pit of his stomach. Meiling blushed and looked around, "I hope no one saw that."

Hiro gave a half smile, "Who cares if they did?"

Meiling nodded, "I guess you're right. In any case, I suppose we better start walking back to the house." Meiling turned, with her back to the sea, started going back up the main road. Hiro caught up to her and took her hand in his, entwining their fingers. Meiling gave him a sideways glance, squeezing his hand.

They walked in that way all the way back through the village, but with each step, Hiro grew more aware of the vibrant red scarf and the shabby hat that concealed his true identity. He began to think that this was what Meiling must feel every time she had to put on her maid uniform. As long as she wore that costume she would never be herself. She would be the property of the Hamara family. She wouldn't be the girl he knew was really underneath that skin, the girl he was in love with. And he needed to love that girl, not the maid.

As they continued up the inclined path to the mansion, Hiro realized that he could never love her the way he wanted to. With horror, he knew that if they went back to that house that Meiling would lose her job. Somehow, someone would find out. Hiro promised Meiling he wouldn't let her lose her living because of him. He promised Mama Xia he would take care of her. No matter how he looked at it, the fact still remained that he couldn't love Meiling without hurting her.

Hiro clenched his other fist and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He let go of Meiling's hand and she stopped. Since leaving the brightness of the village, their eyes had adjusted to the light the moon gave out.

"What's the matter?" She said, concerned as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Meiling, I'm going to be leaving soon." Hiro looked at the ground. His heart was racing with the looming dread of the words he intended to speak.

"What are you talking about? Where are you going?" Meiling said, trying to search his face, but he did not to show any emotion. He ground his feet into the ground, establishing his base, just as Meiling had taught him. He needed to be strong.

"Mother and Father are sending Makoto and I to the Capital. We won't be home for a few months." With difficulty Hiro kept his voice steady and unchanging.

"Why the bad attitude? That's great news! You can finally get out of here and see the world. I'm so happy for you." Meiling threw her arms around him, but Hiro did not accept the embrace. She looked up at him, confused. "I don't understand. Isn't this what you've always wanted?"

"Meiling, I'm coming back home with a wife." He looked directly into her eyes this time, to make sure she understood.

"What?" She asked with an air of disbelief in her voice.

"I have an arranged marriage." Hiro lied, "It is very common in the Fire Nation, especially among noble families like mine. What I needed to tell you is that it's over, Meiling." Hiro clenched his fists, his nails digging into the skin of his palms. "You were fun while you lasted."

Tears started to well in the corners of Meiling's eyes, as she shook her head, slowly backing away. "No, I don't believe a word that is coming out of your mouth, Hiro." Her voice was cracking.

"It was just a bit of flirting." Hiro said lowly, "You're a nice girl, but I need someone with connections. Not some poor, earthbending servant, with only a pretty smile to her name." He winced at those last words, but he needed to do this. He needed to sever all the bonds between them. As he saw Meiling break in front of his eyes, his own world was crumbling as well.

"Liar!" Meiling shouted as she sent a brick of earth whizzing past his head. "Why are you saying this Hiro?" Another brick, but Hiro he knew she wouldn't hit him. "This isn't you talking! I know you." she cried, her voice raw. A mound of earth lifted underneath his feet, knocking him to the ground. Meiling dropped to the ground, her skirt fanned around her. She buried her face in her hands and began sobbing.

Hiro got up and moved to put her hand on her shoulder. He had gone too far. He couldn't see her all broken before him.

"Go away!" She screamed, pushing him away with a wall of earth that knock the breath out of his lungs. Tears drenched her face. "I loved you, Hiro. I thought I knew you loved me back." She shook her head, shrouding her face in a veil of hair. "I can't believe how much of a fool I've been to think that."

Hiro shook his hands, "No, Meiling, it's not like-" but he was interrupted by another wall of earth.

"I think you've said enough." Meiling said, anger rising in her voice again. "Just go already."

He got up again, dusting off his breeches. He walked past her, as she still remained collapsed in the dirt. As he climbed further away from her he whispered over his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Meiling," aware that she couldn't hear the words. Doubt began to flood his mind about what he had just done, but he would comfort himself by saying that Makoto would have done the same thing. Each step he took towards the house caused him pain; he wanted so much to just run back to her and tell her everything he said was a lie.

When he reached the quiet mansion, Hiro rushed up the stairs to the family quarters and directly to Makoto's room. Swinging open the door, he was met by the sight of Makoto writing something at his desk in the corner.

"What's the matter, brother?" Makoto asked calmly, looking up from his work.

"I'm going."

"What?"

"I'm going to the Capital with you." Hiro said, serious and determined. There was no going back.

Makoto was silent at first and frowned. "That's great, but," he hesitated, "something is not right. Are you sure you know what you're saying? I thought you wanted more time to think."

"I've made up my mind." Hiro reassured him firmly as he backed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. When he got back into his room, Hiro snatched the battered hat off of his head, throwing it to the ground along with the scarf. He marched to the window and looked out, hoping to see Meiling coming back up the road to the house. He must have stood there for half an hour, but there was still no sign of her.

Hiro growled and punched the wall in frustration, mad at himself for doing this. He sighed and his eyes wandered to the ground where the red scarf lay crumpled. He picked it up tenderly, running it through his fingers. It really is a good scarf, he thought.

He slumped down onto the bed, not even bothering to change his clothes and draped the scarf over his eyes. His head hurt and he was exhausted by the events of the day. As he sleep started to take him, his last thought was of Meiling, weeping alone on the dirt road.

* * *

**(A/N): Scarf! Ahh, is it possible to have nostalgia about something that happens in the future? It is now.**


	5. Cages

**This chapter is a little short, but I promise a new chapter is on the way soon!**

* * *

The tiles were cold under Meiling's toes as she arose from her bed. She had become accustomed to waking up at an early hour ever since she started working there. Lately, it had become harder for her to wake up; she had been losing a lot of sleep since the night Hiro told her he was going away. Luckily, this was Hiro and Makoto's last day before they boarded the evening ship to the Capital. Meiling rubbed her eyes and sighed. This was the last day she ever had to see Hiro again. The morning after that night with Hiro, Meiling turned in her notice of resignation.

Meiling looked over at Emi who was still snoring softly in the bed across from her. Meiling had cried when she told Emi she was leaving, but Emi had seen too many maids come and go from the mansion to show much emotion towards her decision. Meiling would miss her nevertheless. The two had become good friends since she started working there and Meiling learned a lot about dedication and hard work from the spirited maid.

She turned her gaze towards the small window in the room. The sky was only slightly lighter than the summer night sky. The mornings were becoming darker as they neared the end of summer. Meiling threw off the covers and pulled her nightgown off over her head and reached for her uniform folded neatly on the dresser. She filled the harsh fabric, smoothing out the creases of the folds. In a way, she had grown used to wearing her uniform, or at least stopped resenting it. Her job had become something she could bear before.

Meiling couldn't stand to think about Hiro coming home and being with another woman, when he was supposed to be with her. She didn't know how, but she knew somehow they could make it work. That night, even as he said those words, she knew by his voice that they were empty, even though they still branded her heart. She grabbed the brush by the wash basin and tried to tug it through her hair, unfortunately only making it wilder. She pinned it into her usual bun that curled neatly at the base of her neck. She finished her dressing by fastening her cap to her head and slipping on her sturdy work shoes.  
She turned to Emi and gently shook her shoulder until she opened her eyes.

"Morning," Emi mumbled sleepily rubbing her eyes. Emi had spent to many years getting up early to be grumpy when somebody woke her.

"I'm off to get started on my chores. It is still pretty early." Meiling said softly.

"Good to know." Emi said, sitting up in her bed.

Meiling went out of the room, closing the door softly behind her as to not wake the rest of the sleeping servants. Meiling went upstairs to the main floor, taking her broom with her. She swept the main hall, stocked the fireplaces with wood, tidied drawing room and the library. The house was so peaceful in the morning and so empty. Sometimes, when Meiling was alone on the main floor she would look at all the furniture and drapes and the expensive heirlooms and she would pretend they were all hers. She would walk the halls and make believe that they had been part of her life since childhood and she would try to remember every tile, every tiny crack on the wall as if she had studied them for years.

Meiling ran her fingers across the fireplace mantle, her eyes close to the intricate shards that made up the crafted marble. She liked to pretend this was her home, but it never was. As soon as she left, she would forget all of those corners and crevices she thought were hers because they never were to begin with. They were someone else's. She had lived in so many homes, so many apartments and spare rooms, that Meiling could never recall one place completely. She wanted so badly not to forget this one. This one was special to her.

Having finished her chores upstairs, she returned back downstairs to find Emi dressed and polishing the cups one by one as she placed them on the tea trays. Meiling wiped her hands on a nearby towel and disappeared into the kitchen and coming back with a kettle of boiling water. Silence passed between Meiling and Emi as Meiling scooped the dried jasmine tea into the tea pots.

Emi finished rearranging the flowers in the vases, placing them on the trays. "So," she said quietly, "You still haven't told me why you are quitting." Emi held up her hands defensively, "Not that it's any of my business, but you're the best maid I've had for years. It's such a shame to see you go in such a short time. You were really getting the hang of things around here. You brought a sort of warmth to this old basement."

Meiling continued setting the cups and tea pots on the trays. "I wish I didn't have to leave, but things just got complicated; a little out of hand..."

"You mean with Hiro?"

Meiling gasped, almost dropping a cup, "What are you talking about? Hiro and I are, well," Meiling could feel her cheeks heat up as she stumbled over her words.

"What, just friends?" Emi smiled, "Please, Meiling give me some credit. I've seen the way you two whisper in corners and meet in secret. You wouldn't believe how many times I've had to cover for you! And don't even get me started on breakfast, you two are practically married. You're lucky I have better things to worry about than you two love turtleducks."

"We're not love turtledu-" Meiling began to yell, but then caught herself, "Wait, you _covered_ for me?"

Emi shrugged, "Sure, why not? Like I said before, you're the best maid I've had in a long time. Why would I get you in trouble?"  
Meiling could feel a lump in her throat. She shook her head and placed the kettle down slowly, "Emi," she said softly, her voice shaking as tears welled in her eyes.

Emi rushed over, taking Meiling in her arms. Her embrace was strong and comforting, like a blanket on a winters night. Almost the same way her mother used to hug her when things got rough. Emi rubbed her shoulder to try to stop her sobs.

"It's alright, Meiling. That's what friends do, right? I'd like to think we were friends." Meiling only cried harder. Emi sighed,

"Listen, kid, I know what it feels like to love someone you can't."

Meiling calmed down, pushing herself from Emi's shoulder. "What do you mean?" she sniffed, rubbing her red, button nose.

Emi rubbed her forehead with her thumb, "Let's just say I loved this boy a long time ago, but my parents thought I could do better. Long story short, I was sent up to the mansion and the mines took him before we ever had a chance."

Meiling put a hand on Emi's shoulder. "Emi, you never told me."

Emi looked away, "Like I said, it was a long time ago. The most I can do for him now is to continue to work in this house, so our separation would not have been in vain."

For once, Meiling saw Emi not as a determined and hardworking woman, but as a heartbroken teenager. In her eyes, Meiling could see that Emi still loved this boy and that she probably still thinks about him every day. She probably thinks of him every time she lied for Meiling and Hiro.

"Oh, Emi, I love him," Meiling said grasping the sleeves of Emi's uniform, "but it hurts so much."

"It always does."

"That's why I can't stay. I can't see him being with someone who he doesn't love." Meiling hesitated, "With someone who isn't me."

"Well, then," Emi said, holding out Meiling at arm's length, "why don't you fight for him?"

"How? He's leaving tonight and I'll be gone before he gets back." Meiling said dejected, scrubbing the tears from her flushed cheeks.

"Listen, you love him. And he loves you, right?" Emi said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I think... no, I know he does." Meiling nodded assuredly. "That's why this is so painful."

"So, don't make the same mistakes I did. I would say something sappy like 'follow your heart' but it's more than that. Take the word of someone who lives in the regrets of the past; they are chains that are hard to unlock."  
Meiling shook her head, "I want to, but I don't know how."

"I don't know either," Emi squeezed Meiling's hand, "But if you really love him, you will find a way." Emi suddenly gasped, running to the window, pushing aside the curtains to look at the sun.

"Ach, look what you made me do! Fifteen years in this house and it only take a couple tears to make me late with the tea." Emi poured the hot water from the iron kettle into the teapots. She smoothed out her uniform, and looked around frantically, "And where is Mister Wei? He should have been here by now. Meiling," Emi barked, obviously feeling herself agian, "Go check on Mister Wei."

"Yes, ma'am." Meiling obeyed, heading towards the servants chambers towards Mister Wei's room. She knocked on the door, but there was no response. She turned the handle cautiously, only to find Mister Wei still asleep in his bed.

"Mister Wei," she whispered, feeling awkward in the butler's room, "Mister Wei, are you feeling well?"

Mister Wei only turned in his bed and moaned, but as he did so, Meiling caught a glimpse of the sweat that bathed his face and matted his hair. She gasped and ran over to the side of his bed, placing her hand on his head, "Mister Wei, you are burning up!" Meiling cried as she stumbled to the wash basin to dampen a cloth for his forehead, "This isn't good at all. I'm going to call Miss Chun. Just wait here."

Mister Wei's wrinkled eyes fluttered open. "No, I'm fine, really," he said in a weak voice, "I have too much to do today. We have the tea and this is the young masters' last day here and-"

"I will here none of that, Mister Wei." Meiling cut him off, "You're staying in bed for the time being until we can bring a healer over. Emi and I will make sure everything goes smoothly today."

"Maybe you're right," he replied sleepily and without making a fuss, he closed his eyes again.

Meiling closed the door softly behind her and as she turned she saw Miss Chun on her way to the kitchen. She called out to the sinewy head housekeeper.

"What is it, Meiling?" Miss Chun asked curtly, looking impatient and unimpressed.

"Mister Wei is very sick," Meiling replied, "I think he might need a healer. He looks pretty bad."

"Very well, I will see to him. Continue with your duties as before." Miss Chun said blandly with a sigh, as she doubled back down the hall to Mister Wei's room. Miss Chun's cold, unconcerned demeanor was something Meiling knew she would definitely not miss.

Meiling hastened back to the kitchen, shaking her head at the impatient Emi. "Mister Wei is ill. We will have to take up the third tray ourselves."

Emi rolled her eyes. "Fine then, I'll do it. Just open the doors for me, got it?"

Meiling placed the second tray in Emi's hand and cautiously climbed the cramped stairs up to the second floor. Emi nodded to Makoto's room.

"Open the door for me," she rasped.

"Come on, can't you get Hiro!" Meiling whined, "I don't think I can see him."

Emi replied with a flat look. "Meiling, you've been doing the same thing for months. Don't be such a child, just drop off the tea and leave. He's never awake anyway."

"Fine," Meiling grumbled reluctantly as she opened the door to Makoto's room, letting Emi in.

She then took her own tray and balancing it on her hip, twisted the doorknob leading into Hiro's room. She paused in the moment in the doorway, as she saw Hiro buttoning up a fine tunic in front of wardrobe. He glanced up at her, but then returned his attentions to his buttons. Meiling inhaled slowly and crossed the room to place the tea tray on his bedside table. On the table she noticed a folded letter, with her name etched out on the outside.

She blinked, but just went on pouring the tea, trying not to glance at the letter. Wiping her hands on her apron, she decided to ignore the letter. As she crossed the room, avoiding the dirty garments on the floor, she looked back to Hiro, who was pulling the sleeves on his coat. It was the same one he wore that night they went out to the village.

No, she thought, just pour the tea and leave. Meiling was almost to the door and that would be it. Why was Hiro wearing such nice clothes? She stopped at the open door and looked over her shoulder to Hiro.

"Aren't you going to take Feng out before you leave?" Meiling asked quietly. Her hands were shaking, forcing her to hide them behind her back as she swung around to face him.

"No," Hiro replied, not looking at her, as he combed mussed hair.

"Why not?"

"Makoto thought it would be easier if I said my goodbyes yesterday."

"You never said goodbye to me." Meiling backed into the door, shutting it behind her.

"Meiling, you know I can't." Hiro said, finally looking up at her. His face was unchanging like a stone.

"Hiro, I love you. I don't think I ever told you that, because I thought you already knew." Meiling kept her voice steady and determined. She wasn't going to make the same mistake Emi did. She was going to at least try.

"Meiling, please," he interrupted in a low tone.

"No, I need to say this. I don't care what happens to me, I just want to be with you. We can take Feng and run away. We can fly away. This cage we live in was built by our own cowardice." Warmth began to grow in her chest. Meiling just let the words run from her mouth like a fire left unattended. "Hiro, I don't want anything in the world except you. You have to believe me." Hiro looked at the ground again, as her words hung dead in the air.

"I think it would be best if you leave. I still have much to pack." And with that he turned back to the wardrobe, tossing coats and tunics onto the bed.

Hiro's words had hollowed her out. Her arms went limp at her sides. She hadn't fought hard enough. She was too weak. Meiling swallowed the lump and her throat and left the room without a second glance back at Hiro. She leaned against the hallway and closed her eyes, trying to fight back the tears.

Maybe he didn't love her. Maybe she had just imagined all of it. Maybe she was just a simple earthbending maid with just a pretty smile to her name and a heart with a dream to unrealistic to come true. Why would a nobleman's son even consider running away with the poor maid with an unpromising future.

She was startled by the click of the door closing shut, as Emi emerged from Master and Mistress Hamara's chamber.

"Well that wasn't so bad," Emi breathed, "Even if tea was a little late," Emi stopped to look at Meiling. Emi nodded and no words needed to pass between them. "In any case, you and I need to handle breakfast this morning, since Mister Wei is sick. I hope you don't mind."

"No, no," Meiling protested in a daze, "It won't be a problem, I can promise you that." At that point, Meiling just wanted the day to end.


	6. Razors

**(A/N) Sorry it has taken so long to update! I don't know how this chapter turned out, I've been taking a lot of pain meds from a tonsillectomy. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiro couldn't understand it. Why would she want to give up everything for him? Supposing they did run away together, it would only make her life harder. She's been through too much since her parents died. He knew she never liked to talk about it, but he could see how the years of moving from place to place and the long hours at multiple jobs had taken their toll. At least, working in the house, she had a warm bed and food every night. The pay was decent and her situation provided stability. He couldn't let her give it all up, even if she wanted to.

He finished packing his bags, stuffed hastily with garments he hadn't bothered to fold. His hand landed on the red scarf draped around the frame of his bed. Picking it up, he wrapped it around his hand and then stuffed it in with the rest of his clothes. It would be a reminder of Meiling. He needed to remember the pain he had caused her, no matter what the cost.

Straightening out the thick, starched collar of his coat, he opened the door to go downstairs for breakfast. It felt so strange not to be going out to ride Feng. His heart sank at the remembrance of their goodbye the other day.

Hiro descended the grand stairs down to the dining room where the other members of his family were already assembled. The room was uncomfortably silent as it normally was when his family was gathered. Only this morning, instead of robes and slippers at the breakfast table, everyone was formally dressed and well groomed for the meal. He took his place next to Makoto at the table, nodding respectfully to his mother and father before he sat down.

As he unfolded his napkin to place on his lap, he was surprised to hear a subdued, feminine voice say, "Master Takahiro, would you like some tea?" He looked up to see Meiling standing over his shoulder, her hands cradling a teapot with a cotton towel.

Hiro cleared his throat, suddenly becoming uncomfortable. "Yes, please," he replied, moving aside so she could pour the tea. He looked around for Mister Wei, but he was nowhere to be found. There was only Emi and Meiling serving breakfast this morning. Hiro blushed at the fact that he had not noticed them when he had come in.

As Meiling poured the tea, Emi circled the table to pass out the food which consisted of soft-boiled reptile bird eggs, flat bread, and a spiced rice porridge. Hiro idlely tapped the speckled egg shell, letting the golden yellow yolk ooze onto his plate. With Meiling in the room, he didn't much care to eat. She and Emi quietly waited in the corner, their gloved hands folded demurely in front of them.

Finally, Hiro thought he would break the silence. After all, it was there last day eating together as a family for a while. "Where is Mister Wei?" Hiro asked, looking up to his parents for the answer.

Master Hamara wiped some porridge from his moustache. "Mister Wei came down with something this morning and was unable to perform his duties. Miss Chun is now seeing to his health."

Mistress Hamara took a sip of her tea and then said, "That is why we have to have the maids serve us this morning. I do apologize. It's not exactly what we had in mind for your last breakfast." She lifted her eyebrow, glancing sideways to Emi and Meiling.

Makoto looked up at them and shook his head, "I don't mind. I hope Mister Wei feels better. I'm only upset that we won't get to see him before we go."

Mistress Hamara only sniffed, "It would appear we have one more in our presence who will be leaving us soon. Isn't that right, Meiling? From what Miss Chun tells me, you will be leaving us soon."

Meiling was silent, her eyes downcast, "Yes, ma'am," she said almost inaudibly with a slight curtsy.

Hiro's eyes widened. Meiling was leaving? No, she couldn't leave. He was doing this for her, so she would not have to leave. How come she didn't tell him that this morning? He could have stopped her. He could have even—no. He couldn't think like that.

Mistress Hamara's thin lips twisted with disgust, "I guess it only serves me right, hiring an earthbender as a maid. All of you earthbenders are too wild and unpredictable. You should have been grateful for your position here, but instead you just threw it away." She dipped her spoon into the egg, putting a small bite into her mouth.

Hiro's gaze shot towards Mistress Hamara in surprise, "Mother please," he said imploringly, "there's no need to say things like that."

"I can't say I'll be sorry to see her go. I never liked the idea of her dirty earthbending hands all over our house, making our beds, serving our tea. It's just unsanitary."

"Mother!" Hiro said, his voice increasing in volume. He frantically looked over to Meiling, who stood quietly in the corner. She seemed to shrink behind Emi. Even from across the room, Hiro could see the tray in her hand was shaking and she was biting her lip. Mistress Hamara was hurting her.

"Hiro," his father addressed him sternly, "You will not raise your voice at the table like that and especially not to your mother."

Hiro stood up at the table letting his napkin fall to the floor, "Father, she can't speak to her like that." His voice was low, his fists slowly clenching at his sides.

"And, why not? She's just a lowly little maid after all and she's still under my employment," Mistress Hamara challenged her son.

Hiro caught Meiling's glossy green eyes as she looked up at him, slowly shaking her head.

"Because I love her." Hiro said, moving his gaze towards his mother. A crash banged from the corner of the room as Meiling dropped her tray onto the cold, marble tiles, the stark sound resonating in the air. Emi's hands were cupped to her mouth.

"Don't be absurd, Hiro," Mistress Hamara said as the wrinkles on her forehead deepened with her cowl, "I don't know what you are talking about, but sit down and eat your breakfast." She pointed at Meiling and barked, "Pick up that tray, girl. You are dismissed."

"No!" Hiro yelled at his mother, "I told you not to talk to her like that, Mother." He looked at his father, who sat with his brows knitted and breathing heavily into his beard. Makoto's eyes were wide with astonishment.

Hiro pushed his chair aside and strode to Meiling, who was frantically picking up the tray. He knelt beside her and whispered, "There's no need for that. You don't have to listen to them anymore." She looked into his eyes, tears slowly falling from her eyes. He grabbed her elbow and together they stood up. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his side.

"Listen to me." Hiro said, addressing his stunned family members, "I love Meiling. She's not just a maid. She's means everything to me and I can't believe I was about to leave her just to please all of you. That's over now. So to put it simply, you can either accept us or turn us away. Either way, I am staying with her."

Master Hamara rose from his seat at the end of the table, directly facing Hiro and Meiling. His features were dark as he said in a low growl, " That's enough! How dare you dishonor your family like this? As long as you are with that disgusting village girl, you are no longer welcome in this family. Now, get out of my sight."

Meiling looked up at Hiro, her grip tightening around his waist. Hiro closed his eyes. "I was expecting that would be your answer. Very well." He opened his eyes again to look at his family. "Mother, Father," he bowed to them, deeply to show his respects, but only met with the horror on their faces, "Makoto, you will always be my best friend and beloved brother."

Makoto stood up, towering over his father at his side, "I am no longer your brother. You have disrespected our father and the name of Hamara. It's best that you leave now," he said, his voice commanding and unfaltering.

Hiro nodded without another word and slipped his hand down into Meiling's trembling, silk-gloved hand. Together, they strode from the dining room, their footsteps echoing in the empty marble hallway. Without a word, Hiro led her to the servant's stairs and turned her around, so that she faced him. He cupped her face in hands and pulled her lips towards him. He had been longing to do that for days. Every time she would walk by him, he would crave that kiss she had given him that night in the village. This kiss lasted only a moment, but their faces remained close.

"Meiling, I am so sorry," Hiro said, his voice hoarse, "I am such an idiot, but you must have known that whole time-" but he was cut off, when her lips met his again.

"It's alright, I know," she said, tenderly brushing his cheek with her fingertips, "I forgive you." Her face was flushed from the excitement, her eyes still red rimmed from previous tears.

"Is this what you really want though? It's not going to be easy, but I think we can make it." Hiro asked eagerly.

"Do you even have to ask?" she said, looking up at him.

"I guess not, since you were the one who brought it up," he laughed, "We can go to Republic City and you can learn metal bending and I will learn to bend lightening. Maybe we'll even start our own firework company. We'll get married the second we get out of here and it will be just us. Nobody will tell us we can't love each other."

Meiling leaned her head against his chest, "I like that idea," she sighed, "Just you and me."

Hiro hugged her even closer, but then he held her out at arms length. "We need to hurry though," he said seriously, "You have to pack all of your belongings and we need to get down to the village. I am not sure when the next boat is to Republic City, but we need to be on it. Can you meet me outside the servants entrance in an hour?"

Meiling nodded solemnly, "I can be even quicker than that. I am a maid, there is not much that belongs to me." She gave him another kiss on the cheek and squeezed his hand one last time, before her skirt disappeared down the stairs.

Only seconds passed before her head reappeared around the corner, "Hiro," she called, a smile flashing on her face, "I love you."

He smiled back at her, "I love you too," he replied simply, before she disappeared once more down the stairs. His heart was still beating fast in his chest. He exhaled, running his hands through his hair. He still couldn't believe what just happened, but whatever happened, he knew it was right. For days, he felts as if something was weighing him down. He couldn't sleep; he couldn't close his eyes without seeing Meiling. He needed her more than anything and he couldn't believe how stupid he had been for taking so long to realize that.

He ran up the grand stairs, past the unusually quiet dining room. His parents and Makoto must still be in there. He wondered what they would be saying, but in the end, he didn't even care. He raced up the stairs, swinging open the door, gathering his bags. He searched his room for anything that could be valuable or sold later. There were plenty of things in his house that would have fetched a handsome price, but he would only take what was his. His parents made it very clear he was no longer a part of the family.

He grabbed a few knives and trinkets he had collected over the years and various rings and watches, stuffing them in the middle of his bags. He turned to his wash bin, his hand falling on the razor his brother had given him. His fingernails grazed over the characters carved in the blade, "Don't miss." He closed the razor and put it in his bag with the rest of his things. He would never sell that.

When bent down and slung all of his bags over his shoulders, only to be met with Makoto standing in the doorway, his large arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Makoto," Hiro said, dropping one of his bags, holding out his hand apologetically. Hiro was knocked down as Makoto reared his fist, hitting him square in the jaw.

"You imbecile!" Makoto yelled, massaging his knuckles, "How could you?" Hiro flinched as his brother raised his fist again, but instead of hitting him, Makoto thrust the heat of anger into the wall, scorching it slightly.

"Makoto, I'm sorry." Hiro said, getting up back on his feet, the side of his face throbbing, "I love Meiling. She needs me and I need her." Makoto just stood silently, fists clenched at his sides.

"I know it seems selfish right now," Hiro continued, "But I hope someday you can understand and despite everything, you will always be my brother. Nothing can change everything we've been through."

Makoto looked at his brother and grabbing his shoulder pulled Hiro close to him in a tight embrace. He didn't say anything in return, but Hiro knew that their bond could never be broken. Makoto grabbed Hiro's hand and placed in it a leather pouch, heavy with sound of coins.

"It's not much," Makoto said, "But it's all I can do to help you. It was my allowance for our journey, but hopefully you can use it to buy your tickets." He lifted an eyebrow, "You are going to Republic City, aren't you?"

Hiro was breathless. His brother was being much kinder than he should be, even if he did punch him. "Yes," he finally managed, "Makoto, thank you."

Makoto, who had now regained much of his composure, nodded. "But if you could do one thing for me, as my brother," Hiro continued, "I need you to take care of Feng." Hiro finally felt a lump growing in his throat. Feng was his best friend, his constant companion. Hiro had raised him from a pup; he knew what he loved and what he feared. He had memorized every single scale on the eel hound's body. And now he would never see him again.

"Hiro," Makoto said, eyebrows furrowed in concern, "you can't just leave Feng. Surely there is a way you can take him with you."

"I can't. It's the price I have to pay to be with Meiling. Please tell me you will take care of him." Hiro knew that Feng would be in good hands if he left him with Makoto.

Makoto nodded his head, "I promise."

"Thank you, brother," Hiro sighed with relief.

Makoto looked back at his brother, his face grave, "But you have to understand, this is the last I will ever be able to see you. Father will disown me if I ever remain in contact with you."

Hiro looked down at his feet, hot tears gathering under his eyelids, "I knew you were probably going to say that, but I didn't want it to be true," he looked back at his brother who stood there in mutual discomfort, "But I understand. I wouldn't want you to lose everything on my behalf."

"Well, then. I guess this is so long," Makoto said, awkwardly stretching out his hand.

Hiro firmly grasped his hand and pulled Makoto in for what was probably their last embrace. Makoto had always been the smart one and he always knew what to do in a tight spot. Hiro didn't know how he was going to survive without his brother and his guidance.

"If you're ever in Republic City," Hiro began, unable to hold back his tears.

"I know, Hiro." Makoto interrupted, tightening his embrace, "Be good to her."

"I will, brother."

Hiro broke off from the embrace and without giving Makoto a second glance, he hoisted his bags on his shoulders again and shouldered his way past Makoto, leaving his brother in the old, empty room where he used to live.

_Meiling,_ he thought, _I am ready to start our life together. Finally._

* * *

**(A/N): I am starting yet another semester of college tomorrow, so I don't know how often I will update, but I promise, I am not going to let this story die! However, if anyone is interested, I am going to be starting another fanfic about Makoto's "adventures" in the Fire Nation and the people he meets. Who knows, you might even see a few faces you'll recognize. ****It's going to be titled "Roots" so look out for it! Details in the next chapter. ****For those of you starting your school year as well, good luck!  
**


End file.
